This NIH-funded study is designed to determine the effects of endurance exercise on muscle protein synthesis in humans; determine whether the effects of endurance training and cardiovascular fitness are modulated by age and to determine the effect of endurance training on the body. Subjects are studied on two occasions with a three-month interval between study dates which involves visits to the GCRC exercise facilities 4-5 times per week and weight monitoring.